When the Letter Comes
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: When Hermione recieves a shocking letter, what is she to tell everyone? Who is she going to tell? What consequnces will that have?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not JK no matter how much I wish to be her. I would love to be her but I'm not sadly. Since I am not her I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I could because I love it so much.**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ginny shouted, getting glares from all of her brothers as soon as she mentioned the idea. "Come on, please. This is a time we should be trying to get to know Fleur better, why not through a game of Truth or Dare?"

"I say that is a great idea Ginny." Hermione said softly, smiling lightly. It amazed her how even after Harry broke up with her at the end of the school year she still was able to smile and be herself.

"O-Okay I am in." Ron said, a little unsure about his answer. All of his brothers glanced over at him as soon as his mouth opened.

"Ickle Ronniekins only wants to play now because Hermione is playing." Fred laughed, his brother George laughing along with him.

"That is so not true!" Ron shouted, his face getting red with anger.

"Don't play stupid with us. You only changed your mind about playing because Hermione said she wanted to play. You would play anything as long as Hermione was playing with you." George said through his laughs.

"Stop it guys!" Hermione snapped, glaring over at the twins. "Ron has his own reason for wanting to play. He shouldn't have to tell you." She was defending Ron like normal. She knew he was angry with his brothers for taunting him like that over her. They where friends after all, weren't they?

The twins stopped and looked at Hermione. Something in her voice told them they should really shut up before they saw the consequences of what might happen if they continued. Hermione scared them sometimes when she was angry enough at someone.

"Hey Hermione, your owl is at the window." Ginny pointed out as an owl tapped on the window.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the window, opening it letting her owl fly in and land on an arm chair. She took the letter from the owl and tore it open but what it said didn't please her at all. Her eyes filled with tears as she read the letter a few times, making sure she had it all right in her mind.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked, seeing the tears forming in Hermione's eyes at the moment. He knew it had to be something in the letter but he didn't know what.

Hermione crumpled the letter into a ball and ran out of the room with the letter ball tight in her hand. She had tears streaming down her cheeks now as she ran towards Ginny's room. She slammed the door shut and fell face first into the bed crying leaving everyone down stairs clueless.

"What was that all about?"

Ron walked over to the envelope that the letter came in and picked it up, reading who it was from. "I don't know Ginny but it can't be too good. It is from the Ministry of Magic." He said softly looking over at his sister and then back down at the envelope in his hands.

"What!"

"Yeah it is a letter from the Ministry. I wonder what it could be. It must be something bad to make her run out of the room like that. It could be failing something or she got in trouble for something. You just never know when it comes to the Ministry of Magic."

"Who knows Ron. It will probably be a while before she tells one of us. If it is really that bad then she will probably keep it locked up inside her for a while before finally letting it out." Ginny sighed, sitting down on the floor and staring at her brothers who seemed kind of interested but not in a way.

"I think I will go check up on her and see if there is anything I can do." Ron said, heading toward the steps where Hermione had taken off to.

"Oh look ickle Ronniekins is going to go check up on the love of his life." Fred laughed but Ron just ignored it. He didn't care what his brothers thought about him and his relationship with Hermione. They where only friends after all.

_Meanwhile..._

Hermione buried her head into her bed, tears coming out of her eyes none stop. "No, no, it can't be true. I won't let it be true. This can't happen, not now." She muttered grabbing the covers tight in her fists. She felt like crying forever now.

She heard the door creak open and she looked up to see who it was that came to investigate. It was Ron. She whipped her cheeks and stared up at him curiously for a moment. She let go of the covers and her body fell to the floor since half her body was off the side already. She started to cry harder just as Ron knelt down next to her.

"Hermione would you care to explain some?" Ron asked quietly, putting his arm around her carefully and pulling her into a hug. "I know the letter is from the Ministry. I know you didn't do something wrong. Even if you did, you can tell us. We won't get mad at you for getting in trouble with the Ministry."

"Ron, I didn't get in trouble. I would never get into trouble, you know that." Hermione sobbed, burying her head into Ron's shoulder.

"Then what Hermione? You can tell me. We are best mates after all. I may not be good at it but I am willing to try and help you."

"I-I'm sorry Ron but I just can't. It is nothing big. Don't worry yourself about it to much. I will be alright by tomorrow." Hermione whispered, crawling out of Ron's arms and up onto her bed. "I am just going to go to bed now. Tell Ginny I don't want to play Truth or Dare anymore and that I am sorry about it. I am just not in the mood anymore."

Ron nodded his head, understanding that she didn't want to talk about what the letter said and wanted to be left alone for the night. "Okay then Hermione. Good night." He whispered, getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

"Good night, Ron." Hermione whispered, knowing that Ron hadn't heard her since he was already out the door. She curled up in the bed and held the letter closer to her. The new of her life and tears of sadness to come with it.

_Late that night..._

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see darkness all around her and Ginny asleep across from her. She looked at the crumbled letter in her hands and sat up slowly. She pushed the covers off of her and stood up slowly, looking around at the darkness. She guessed it was around midnight at the latest. She walked out of the room quietly so not to wake Ginny up and made her way down the steps.

She walked into the living room to find it empty which didn't surprise her any considering the time of night it was. She still held the letter tight in her hands, still crumpled up in a ball. She un-crumpled the ball and slowly read it over again to herself. "I am sorry you two. I should have been there to help you. I am sorry." She whispered, tears starting to stain her cheeks.

"I thought I heard someone come down when I was in the kitchen."

Hermione jumped and then turning quickly to find Ron standing there. She put one hand on her heart and started at Ron. "Don't do that Ron. You almost gave me a heart attack scaring me like that." She said and then looking down at the letter in her hand. She crumpled it back up into a ball and then looked back at Ron.

"Sorry, didn't mean to Hermione." Ron said, sitting down on the couch next to Hermione and then pulling her close to him carefully. "Who are they? The two people you where talking about when you where whispering to yourself."

"Oh, it is nothing Ron. Don't worry about it any." Hermione said, looking at the letter in her hands and then shoving it into her pocket. She looked back at Ron and then layed her head on his shoulder.

"The letter, all it does was pain me. I know what it says, I have read it almost a hundred times already. But even though the letter is gone the information still upsets me." Hermione whispered, moving her head down to Ron's chest answering his question before he even asked it.

Ron held Hermione close, loving the feel of Hermione on his chest at the moment. He felt all tingly inside from how good it felt to have her against him like this. "Hermione the sooner you tell someone, the sooner the pain will go away. You know everyone here will try and help you through it."

"Since when have you been the smart one?"

"I am smarter then you think Hermione. I pay attention to you, I learned it from you." Ron said looking down at Hermione. He stroked her hair slowly and let out a sigh. "Now please, at least tell me."

Hermione smiled weakly as she listened to Ron. She was happy to know that Ron payed attention to her and was learning from her though it never seemed that way. "O-Okay, I guess I could try it."

"I can't do it Ron. It is too hard for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I said in the first chapter I posted, I am not JK which means I don't own Harry Potter at all.**

Ron's mouth dropped open as soon as Hermione's words came out of her mouth. "What!? Why not Hermione? I want to try and help you. I know it isn't my best thing really but I want to try."

"I just can't Ron, I am sorry. I am glade you want to help me but I just can't."

"But Hermione, the sooner you tell someone the easier it will be getting over it."

"I am sorry Ron. It hurts too much too talk about just yet." Hermione sobbed and then shoving her head into his shoulder, letting the tears come out.

Ron held Hermione close and hushed her quietly hoping to at least get her tears to slow down some. "It will be okay Hermione, just let it all out." He whispered. It seemed as though he had switched places with Hermione at the moment.

"I am sorry Ron."

"It is alright Hermione. I respect the fact you aren't ready to tell me. I will be here to help you get through the tears though."

Hermione gripped Ron's shirt tight in her hand and let out a sigh, tears still falling from her eyes. "Ron, I am really sorry." She muttered. She would sit here holding Ron forever if she could at the moment.

Ron hushed Hermione as he pulled Hermione over to the side of the couch and he leaned against the arm rest. "It is all right Hermione. Please try and get some sleep. I will be right here holding you the whole time." He said softly stroking her hair.

"But Ron isn't it uncomfortable."

"Sure but if you are then I am."

Hermione pulled herself out of Ron's arms and stood up. "Get comfortable and I will make myself comfortable after you are." She ordered, whipping the tears off of her cheek.

Ron did as he was ordered by Hermione so it would make her happy. He laid out on the couch a bit, he was too tall to fit the whole couch with he was laying there. He had his head up on the armrest and his head was on a pillow for some comfort. He patted the couch next to him as he layed on his side a bit so Hermione could fit on as well.

Hermione smiled lightly and then laying down on the couch in front of Ron. She laid her head on Ron's chest and let him wrap his arms around her, holding her tight. "Good night Ron." She whispered softly, closing her eyes.

"Good night Hermione," Ron whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly. All the akwardness seemed to just disappear for the time being and it felt so right having Hermione here next to him asleep.

_The Next Morning..._

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and found Ron's face right in front of her, he was still asleep himself. She let out a sigh and touched his face gently with her hand. She was looked around a bit and everything was light, extremely light. It must have been late in the morning already. She could feel Ron's tight grip on her and she smiled lightly. He was honestly going to be there for her.

Ron felt someone touch his cheek and he struggled to open his eyes. He finally got his eyes open and saw Hermione looking around the room some. "Good morning Hermione."

Hermione heard Ron speak and she looked back at him, smiling lightly. "Morning Ron." She whispered back and then letting out a sigh. "Thanks for being there for me last night. I am sorry I dumped all my emotions on you."

"Hermione, you don't need to be sorry about it. I am glade that you let all your emotions out on me last night. I was happy to be helping you. Sure I would have loved to learn about what it is that is bothering you but obviously you aren't ready to tell anyone."

Hermione smiled light and moved a bit closer to Ron. She felt so warm being this close to him and she kind of liked it. She of course felt this odd awkwardness in it but she dared to chance it anyways. "Why?"

"Well I," Ron stuttered and the swallowing the lump that formed in his formed in his throat. "Because well you know I care about you, you know as my best mate."

Hermione glared at Ron and felt her heart breaking inside of her at the moment. "Are you sure Ron? Am I only a best mate to you?" She asked, moving closer and getting her hopes up some. She wanted to know if he loved her like she loved him. She didn't think of Ron as her best mate anymore. She felt something different towards him.

"Y-Yes Hermione, I am sure." Ron said softly, lying of course to her.

Hermione got a frown and backed away a bit and let out a sigh. "Okay, I had to be sure. I am sorry about that. I was getting my hopes up over something stupid." She whispered, looking away from Ron.

Ron watched as Hermione's smile turned into a frown and she looked away from him. Was it possible she felt the same way he did? "Hermione, that isn't true. I love you, that's the real reason." He cursed himself as soon as his words left his mouth. He wanted to get up and run but considering the fact Hermione was up against him and his back was against the back of the couch he was going no where anytime soon.

Hermione looked back at Ron, a smile coming across her face a bit. She closed her eyes slowly and closed the large gap that was there between them, taking her chances, literally. She had a feeling Ron would push her away if he didn't want it or didn't like her that way. But he didn't push her away; he only pulled her closer to him.

Hermione was surprised when Ron pulled her close but yet she was happy. She knew Ron hadn't been lying to her when he said it was because he loved her. Her bliss from the kiss end when she heard someone clear their throat. She pulled away and fell off the couch pushing herself away a little too much. "Owe!"

Ron looked off the couch at Hermione and laughed lightly. "Nice one Hermione," he laughed and then looking up to find Harry standing there laughing as well. "Harry! What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"I felt like it."

Hermione sat up on the floor and glared at Harry. "Harry! You ruined it! That was supposed to be me and Ron's first kiss! We didn't interrupt you when you first kissed Ginny!"

"Well sorry. I thought you would want to say hello to me since you where both fast asleep when I got here. You guys where sleeping on the couch so close together so I thought you already had your first kiss and had gotten together. I didn't know." Harry whined and then laughing lightly.

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Hermione calm down already." Ron said, grabbing Hermione under her arms and pulling her up on the couch and onto his lap. "We can have a better kiss later, I promise." He whispered, grinning widely.

Harry rolled his eyes and then put the Daily Prophet down on the coffee table in front of the two. "Read the Daily Prophet for today," He said and then walking out of the room. "Nice to see you guys too," He shouted as he walked out.

Hermione picked the Daily Prophet up from the table and opened it up looking through it. The front page caught her eye right away and she read the article quickly a few times. "Wow! Muggle attacks have been taking place all over the city of London. It doesn't have any specific names but it says there have been many attacks over the past few days."

"Really? That is horrible. I wonder if your parents are still alright considering they have no protection."

"All the children that where in those families died as well whether they where Muggle, Witch, or Wizard. All families except one," Hermione continued and then looking over at Ron. She had obviously ignored Ron's comment about her parents though she heard it plain and clear.

"Wow, horrible how the Death Eaters are just going around killing random people," Ron said, taking the Daily Prophet from Hermione and looking at it closer. The picture on the front page was of a house with the Dark Mark above it; Hermione's house to be exact but Ron doesn't know that, he has never seen her house so he wouldn't know.

"Ron it is completely horrible," Hermione said, looking down at the picture and touching it lightly. "What you said about my family..."

"What about them Hermione?"

"I just thought you should know that they are... umm... doing alright. They are in a good place at the moment," Hermione told him bravely, holding back her tears. They where in a good place at the moment and she knew that very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**New rule for me that I am adding now, no bashing my story. I don't care if you think it is not like the characters or you don't like it. Post that kind of opinion if you want to but I will only ignore it. I will take advice on how to make it better but no bashing it at all.**

* * *

Hermione sat in Ginny's room staring out the window, the Daily Prophet in her lap and then letter in her pocket still. She let out a sigh, staring off into space pretty much as she watched Harry and Ron come inside from playing their game of Quidditch. Ron had been spending less time with her since Harry had arrived but he always seemed to show up when she needed him the most. She let out a sigh starting to really stare off into space now that Harry and Ron where out of her sight. 

She looked down at the Daily Prophet in her lap staring at the front page picture, her house with the dark mark over it. She let out a sigh and looked at the picture closer and noticed that there was a person in the picture as well. She brought the picture closer to see the person who was there a little better. "No way, it can't be."

"What can't be?"

Hermione looked over at the door and nodded her head a little letting Ron know he could come in. She had become used to him sneaking up on her every once in a while now. She wasn't shocked to find that it was him standing there in the doorway at all. "Nothing I was just looking at the Daily Prophet again," she said softly, laying the Daily Prophet on her lap.

"You have been looking at that picture for the past three days. What is it about this Daily Prophet? It is three days old for crying out loud," Ron said, walking into the room and then sitting down on Hermione's bed by her. "Come on 'Mione, what is wrong with you?"

Hermione smiled lightly, started calling her 'Mione for the past few days now, ever since their kiss on the couch. "Nothing Ron."

"It sure doesn't seem that way."

"Ron, it is nothing."

Ron got a grin on his face and got up off of the bed then picking Hermione. She let out a little shriek and then he dropped her onto the bed. "Well then, I guess I will just have to tickle it all out of you."

"No Ron, please no," Hermione begged staring up at Ron.

"Nope nothing you can say can stop me Hermione," Ron said and then tickling her sides and under her arms as best he could.

"Stop! Ron please!" She shrieked through her laughs. She started to struggle to try and get free but it was no use at all.

"No!" Ron shouted, leaning over Hermione and trying to keep her from getting away from his grasp. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head so she couldn't struggle as much anymore.

"Ron stop!" She squealed through her laughs.

"Nope," Ron said, laughing to himself now and then stopping not being able to tickle her any more. He watched as her chest raise and fall as she tried to regain breath from all of her laughing. He couldn't help it and he let himself go on top of her and kissing her lightly. "I love you, Hermione. Can you please let me know what is wrong? I'm really worried about you," he confessed as he rolled off of Hermione and onto the bed next to her. He was a gentleman when it came to Hermione since he knew she wasn't one to take things very fast.

"I am sorry Ron but I don't think I am ready to tell anyone just yet. Soon, I promise and you will be the first one I tell."

Ron nodded his head, respecting her wish of not ready to tell anyone yet. He would do anything for Hermione no matter what and he knew it. He was willing to wait until she was ready to tell him what was happening. "Okay then. When you are ready to tell someone remember I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Ron. I love you." Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest and he started to stroke her brown busy hair as it laid there.

"I love you too, my 'Mione."

Hermione let out a sigh and then jumped up when the room opened. For once it was Ginny who interrupted them. She looked over at Ginny and then Ron who was still laying on her bed. "Yes Ginny?"

"Time for dinner you two love birds," Ginny said and then walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione let out a sigh and then looked at Ron, watching him as he sat up. "Come on Ronnie," she said softly, getting up off of her bed and then taking Ron's hand and pulling him up. "Let's go get our dinner Mister, can't have my boyfriend starve himself to death," she joked with a small laugh.

"I'm not going to starve. I wouldn't live if I didn't have breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert," Ron said as he laughed lightly to himself. He didn't know if he could ever continue living without all four of those meals though he knew it was no big deal if he missed desert though it was his favorite.

Hermione hit Ron playfully and then she walked over to the door and opened it then held it there. "I thought blokes where the ones that held the doors open for girls."

Ron raced over to the door and took it from Hermione and then advancing Hermione to go out before him. "Ladies first," he said bowing for Hermione as she walked out of the room, giggling at him. He walked out of the room behind her and closed the door behind him. He put his arm around her waist and then led her down the steps towards the kitchen for dinner.

_Late that night..._

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, letting out cries. Ginny was about to go crazy listening to Hermione cry. All she could hear was Hermione crying and couldn't get to sleep with it all going on. She finally got up out of her bed and slipped on her slippers then headed towards her brother's room. If one person could comfort Hermione and get Hermione's bad dreams to stop it was Ron, of all people.

She knocked on the door softly but when she got no answer she just walked in quietly and over to her snoring brother in his bed. "Ron! Wake up you part!" she shouted, laughing as her brother jumped awake.

"Ginny!" Ron snapped, yawning a bit and stretching his arms out. "What do you want? You must have some good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep," he said sleepily.

"I do actually," Ginny said in her a matter-of-fact voice. "Hermione is driving me mad! I can't get to sleep with all of her crying from her bad dreams!" she ranted and then sitting on the edge of her brothers bed with a sigh. "Can you please do something? I will stay up here with Harry and let you sleep with Hermione for the night."

"I can try to do something but once she is sound asleep and no more crying I am coming back here. Haven only knows what mum would do if she found out I slept with Hermione over the night," Ron said, pushing the covers off of him and getting up out of bed. He had only boxers on and no shirt at all. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

"She won't. I will cover for you, I promise. I will sleep here in your bed or if you feel better I can go to the twins room, they are at there shop for the next few days so their room is free," Ginny pleaded.

"I don't care what you do Ginny but you better behave yourself either way," Ron said walking towards the door. "You better cover for me," he said and then walking out the door without another word, heading for Ginny's bed room.

He walked into Ginny's room to find Hermione asleep and crying and the letter she had gotten at the bottom of the bed along with the three, almost four, day old Daily Prophet. He walked over to her bed and picked up the letter and read it a few times like the nosie Weasley he was. He couldn't help it; it was driving him mad not knowing. Plus it was just sitting there with no one to stop him from reading it at all.

He put the letter down slowly after reading it a few times not understanding how he missed all those small clues she had left. Now he understood everything, including her bad dreams. Anyone going through what she was would go through the exact same thing. He walked closer to Hermione and sat down on the edge of her bed right beside her sleeping body. He brushed Hermione's hair out of her face and then traced her cheek. "Hermione, wake up," he whispered.

Hermione jerked awake to see Ron sitting there on her bed and tracing her cheek. "Ron, what-what are you doing here?" she asked sitting up in her bed revealing her tank top shirt she had on and then blushing.

Ron couldn't help but to stare a bit, he had never seen Hermione in a tank top like this. "I-I ummm... heard about your bad dream and came to see if I could help you, with your parents."

Hermione froze and then looked down at the bottom where her letter lay just sitting there where anyone could find it. She fell into Ron's arms and started to cry into his shirt not being able to help it any really. "I could use the help," she managed to mutter through her sobs. She'd been trying to tackle the feels herself and she was afraid to tell everyone about it. She didn't want everyone to be treating her with so much attention because she lost her parents.

Ron hushed Hermione as he pulled her up a bit then hugging her and stroking her hair slowly. "It will be alright Hermione. I know it is hard but you still have family and people who love you who come close to family, like me," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Ron. I want you to be the one to love me the most forever now. You can take the place of my parents love because I know you love me that much. I would be sadder then I am now if you didn't," Hermione said softly, whipping her cheeks clean and then sitting up. She scooted over in her bed then patted the bed next to her where she had been before.

Ron knowing what Hermione's hand motion meant right away slipped his shirt off and then slipped into bed next to Hermione. He laid down to have her lay down as well and lay her head on his chest. He put his arm protectively around her and stroked her hair slowly. "Of course 'Mione. I love you so much but no one could ever measure up to it accept your parents. You know they love you and they are always with you," he said softly, putting his hand on her chest right over her heart. "Right there."


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said before in the last chapter that I am going to make very clear again, no bashing my story. If you don't like it then fine, I don't care. If you don't like my story then keep your comment to yourself and just stop reading it.**

* * *

Ron stared at Hermione as she danced around with Ginny, both of them giggling away. He had been staring at Hermione all through the wedding and he couldn't help it. She looked so beautiful in her pink strapless dress and her hair done nicely up in a bun. He had never thought he would see the day when Hermione would ware a strapless dress, making him drool over her more and more. "That dress suites her figure so well," He muttered, talking to himself but forgetting Harry was next to him and listening to everything that came out of his mouth. 

"Ron, just go over and ask Hermione to dance with you already. It isn't like she is going to turn you down or anything, you two are like officially a couple now," Harry said getting tired of hearing Ron's thoughts out loud about Hermione. He knew it could be no other girl then Hermione that Ron was talking about in his thoughts and he really wanted Ron to either shut up already or dance with Hermione.

"Huh?" Ron said, shaking his head and clearing his thoughts a bit. "Oh! Hermione, no I couldn't. What if I step on her toe? Or she wonders why I am staring at her the whole time?" he questioned nervously though he knew Hermione wouldn't mind any of them since she loved him.

"Ron, if Hermione loves you as much as I think she does then everything will be fine. Plus if she wonders why your staring at her you just tell her the truth, you think she looks beautiful," Harry said shaking his head. Ron was completely hopeless when it came to love at times. It was a wonder how he made it this far really.

"But Harry-"

"Go on Ron, here comes a slow song anyways," Harry said, pushing Ron out to the dance floor towards Hermione and Ginny. He stopped and walked around front of Ron and bowed in front of Ginny in her lovely purple dress. "May I have this dance Ginny?" he asked and taking Ginny's hand and leading her off after she nodded yes to him.

"Ahhh... ummm..."

"I would love to dance Ron," Hermione said almost like she was reading him mind but it was kind of obvious why he was so choked up and why he had come over. What other reason could there be really?

Ron let out a sigh, he was glade Hermione always had her way of knowing. Most people wouldn't be able to understand it at all. He took Hermione's waist and pulled her close, smiling down on her. "You're so beautiful Hermione," he whispered in her ear, starting to dance with her slowly.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said softly kissing him lightly. "Is it because of my amazing dress that you are saying that?"

"No, not the only reason. There are tons of reasons you look beautiful," Ron said softly, holding Hermione closer then before. "Your eyes, your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, they are very pretty."

"I love your eyes too. They are so blue and so wonderful," Hermione said softly and then laughing as Ron dipped her but he didn't bring her back up. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"I love seeing you smile," Ron said softly, pulling Hermione up and then hugging her tight. "Come on let's go for a little walk," he said as he took her side and started to lead her off the dance floor not giving Hermione much choice at all.

Hermione pulled herself out of Ron's arms and ran towards the lake stopping a bit in front of Ron. "Catch me if you can slow poke," she giggled and then ran, knowing now she would probably lose but it was all for the fun of it. She ran as fast as she could in her pink heels still on towards the lake.

"Oh it is on Miss Granger, it is so on," Ron said, casing after Hermione and laughing. He grabbed her by the waist and ran a bit faster to catch up with her so she wouldn't fall into the grass. He pulled her back into his arms and picked her up in his arms then spinning her around making she squeal with laughter.

"Ron let go!" Hermione squealed, afraid of trying to pull herself free as Ron spun her around.

Ron set Hermione down and laughed himself and then running away from her towards the crowd of people. He didn't want to know what Hermione had in store for him and didn't want to find out either.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione squealed, pulling her heels off and dashing after Ron as fast as she could manage but it was no use. She fell onto the dance floor and looked at everyone's feet gather around her as she laid there. "Ron!! You are so going to get it, once I catch my breath."

"Oh come on Hermione, I was only messing with you," Ron said, pulling Hermione up and locking her in a hug. "I hope you won't hurt me for having a little fun with you."

Hermione hit Ron playfully in the stomach and then hugged him back tight, still a little out of breath. "Ron, I love you. I can play along with your little games every once in a while, can't I?"

"Of course you can!"

"Good!" Hermione said laughing, just as Fleur walked up, her wonderful white dress trailing behind her a bit. "Hey Fleur, Bill," she said as Bill came up behind Fleur. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, we where just wondering what all the commotion was about. Looks like you and my brother have been having a good time cause your hair is a bit messed up Hermione," Bill said, starting to fixing Hermione's hair with a simple spell and then taking Fleur's arm.

"Thank you for fixing my hair. Someone messed it up when they where spinning me around most likely," Hermione said softly, pointing at Ron and laughing lightly.

Bill laughed lightly and shook his head. "Go have some fun you two, other then chasing and spinning each other around, unless you're dancing."

Hermione nodded and took Ron's arm then walked towards Harry and Ginny. "Hey you two," she said softly, letting go of Ron and then fixing her hair a bit. "How could you mess my hair up Ron? It took me forever to get my hair up like this and you messed it up."

"Sorry Hermione but it was fun."

Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny and then looked at Ron and Hermione. "Umm please tell me I am interpreting this the wrong way," he said taking a small step forward.

"I am talking about Ron spinning me around a few minutes ago. Put your bad thoughts away Harry, you know me well enough to know I wouldn't let something like that happen, yet at least," Hermione said, laughing lightly.

"I swear you two really are the perfect couple," Harry laughed and then shaking his head. "Yeah I am only hoping that will wait a bit longer Hermione but knowing you Hermione it will."

"So," Hermione said, wanting to get the subject off of her and Ron. "What have you two been doing?"

"Dancing a bit and talking. Nothing out of the normal really," Ginny said quickly before Harry could say anything. Last thing she wanted to tell her brother was that she was kissing Harry a bit as well. She knew Ron would start this whole over protective thing to make sure Harry was right for her, his baby sister.

"Sounds fun."

"It was Hermione," Ginny said cheerfully. "Let's dance again Harry," she said, dragging Harry out to the dance floor without giving him a choice at all.

Hermione laughed lightly as she grabbed two Butterbeers then handing one to Ron. "Those two are just as perfect couple as we are," she muttered and then taking a sip of her Butterbeer. "Today has been really fun, a lot more fun then I had expected it to be."

"Yeah," Ron said, taking a sip of the Butterbeer Hermione had given him. "Plus, it was nice to see you smiling that wonderful smile. Lately you've been hiding it because of well, you know. I am glade to see you having fun and just being your Hermione self."

"It feels nice too. I haven't smiled in a long time and it feels nice to be smiling again. I guess someone finding out wasn't a bad thing after all because that person is the one who's made me smile all day," Hermione said softly, snuggling up close to Ron and watching everyone as they danced.

"You're welcome. It is my job to make you smile," Ron joked, kissing the top of Hermione's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will continue to say this over and over again, no bashing my fiction. If you don't like it then leave me alone and keep your comments to yourself. I don't want to hear them so don't even try.**

* * *

Hermione's hair blew in the wind as she sat on the dock by the lake, her feet dangling off the side of the dock. She dipped her bare feet into the water every once in a while as she kicked her feet back and forth. She would be leaving the Burrow in a few days with Ron and Harry since they weren't going back to Hogwarts. 

She let out a sigh, looking out at the lake and watching the ripples as she kicked the water. The ripples disrupting the peace of the water and messing up the reflection of the sun and herself. She pulled her feet up onto the dock and held them close to her chest as she stared out at the water.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ron asked as he sat down on the dock next to Hermione and letting his feet dangle off the edge. As usual he was right there next to Hermione when she needed him the most, sometimes without him even knowing it at first.

"Oh Ron," Hermione cried, letting her feet go and dangle off the dock again. She buried her head into Ron's shoulder and started to cry into it.

Ron put his arms around Hermione's shoulders and held her tight letting her sob into her shoulder. He felt no words where needed. He knew why she was crying and felt the best he could do was hold her and let her cry.

After a few moments of crying Hermione pulled herself together and stopped her crying but she moved her head so it was laying on Ron's broad shoulder. She let go of Ron with one hand and whipped her cheeks off before retuning it on his waist.

"Hermione, I think you seriously need to start having some fun to keep your mind off of your problem. The more time you spend alone the more you tend to think about it so it seems," Ron whispered, gripping Hermione tight knowing her crying was done for the moment. He felt as though his statement was true though, Hermione needed some fun.

"And what do you suppose we do then?"

"Well normally I would suggest Quidditch but you don't like it so I won't. The two of us can always go on a date in Diagon Alley, just the two of us," Ron suggested, liking the idea a bit. He would love to spend some alone time with Hermione. It wasn't an easy task when you where at the Burrow really. He had a feeling alone time together away from the Burrow could hopefully help things out a bit.

"Sure we can go on a date in Diagon Alley," Hermione said softly, standing up and then looking down at Ron. "Let me get cleaned up a bit then we can go," she said softly and then walking into the Burrow, her hair flowing behind her.

_Later in Diagon Alley..._

Hermione walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, her cloak trailing behind her as she went along. Ron had told her as she was getting ready to meet him in Diagon Alley but where was the question. He hadn't told her where to meet him just to meet him there which did no good what so ever to her at all. She watched the very few people she passed by but none of them where Ron.

She headed into the Leaky Cauldron, only hoping Ron would be there. She found that the whole place was almost empty besides a few people and one lonely person, Ron. She smiled lightly and walked over to the table, taking a seat across for Ron. "You aren't the easiest to find, next time tell me where you are going to be?"

"Hopefully next time I will be escorting you to where we will be but you girls take too long getting ready and I couldn't wait there any longer," Ron said, looking over at Hermione. Though she was in her normal everyday clothes he could tell she had a bit of makeup on and she looked amazing. He himself was dressed like normal but he made sure his clothes where clean with no grass or mud stains on them.

"Hopefully," Hermione said softly, noticing that Ron had taken to staring at her for a moment or two. She let out a sigh and looked around the Leaky Cauldron a bit. It seemed to be losing it touch a bit and was a lot emptier then normal. It wasn't what she pictured as a date but she knew Ron hadn't the money for a nice date and she didn't care really.

"I have it planned out, the rest of the night. We are going to get some ice cream after getting something to eat. Then when we get home I will take you on a small broom ride but no worries, I won't let you fall off. Then we will head up to my room and hang out for a while, I asked Harry to stay out of the room and he said he would hang with Ginny," Ron said cheerfully. He felt so good about his whole plan for the night.

Hermione laughed lightly to herself as she listened to Ron. "Well as much as I don't agree to the broom ride I am with you," she said softly, taking Ron's hand in hers and holding it tight on top of the table.

"It will be fine Hermione, I promise. As long as you hold on tight to me nothing will happen. It isn't like I am going to make you fly yourself," Ron said, rubbing Hermione's hand with his thumb.

"Okay, I trust you Ron."

_Later in Ron's room.._

Ron fell back on his bed with a sigh and Hermione quickly followed with a laugh. "I never heard you squeal that loud in my life Hermione. You really hate flying," he said, managing to slip his arm under Hermione and then pulling her closer.

"I didn't mean to, I just don't like flying that much and I was scared of falling. You have to admit after a few minutes I was okay, all until the landing," Hermione said, snuggling her head into Ron's chest and then letting out a sigh.

"The landing is when you squealed the loudest. I think I am still a bit deaf from the squeal since it was right in my ear," Ron said laughing lightly and then starting to stroke her hair with his free hand.

"Sorry."

"Why? You did nothing wrong 'Mione," Ron said, looking down at Hermione as best he could really with the position he was in. "I love you and I know you hate flying. I thought it was worth a shot to at least get you to like riding with me. It is my fault, not yours."

"Ron, I love you," Hermione whispered, moving her head off of Ron's chest and laying it on the bed behind her. "I am sorry about squealing so loud in your ear though. I do feel a lot better riding with you though so next time, if there is one, I won't squeal."

Ron smiled lightly to hear the fact that she was a lot more comfortable with him when flying and he kissed her ear lightly. "I love you too, 'Mione," he whispered, kissing her ear down to her collarbone where he started to suck on her skin lightly.

Hermione let a groan escape from her mouth as Ron sucked on her collarbone. She had never felt something like this but she loved it. After all Ron was her first relationship and hopefully her only one. Viktor was a date to the Ball, not much a relationship but friendship. McLaggen was her date to Slughorn's party as a jealously thing that she hoped would bring Ron to her.

After a few minutes of sucking Ron pulled away from Hermione's collarbone to check out his work. He had left a nice red mark on her collarbone from his sucking and he was quite proud. "I love you so much Hermione," he muttered, kissing his way up her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes slowly and let out a sigh. "I could fall asleep here as you kiss me like that," she whispered, letting her hand roam through Ron's messy red hair.

"Then go ahead and do so," Ron whispered, nipping at Hermione's ear now, making her groan. "It isn't like we are going to do anything bad," Ron said, taking a nice nip at Hermione's ear and then kissing it before taking small nips at it.

Hermione groaned lightly and took her hand out of Ron's hair, leaving him to his work on her ear. She knew Ron was telling her the truth; he would never do anything to her that she wasn't comfortable with besides the flying thing. She slowly let herself drift to sleep as Ron started to suck on her collarbone again and making the mark bigger and redder. She could only imagine how many marks she would have when she woke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay one last time, NO BASHING!! I can only hope I've gotten it into your head by now and hopefully it will stay there though...**

* * *

The trio stood at the front door and Ginny stood across from them. It was late at night and everyone was asleep and that is how Harry wanted it to be for their leave. He had wanted everyone to be asleep so he, Hermione and Ron could sneak out without too much trouble. He allowed Ginny to say goodbye to them though, he couldn't imagine what it would be like not to say goodbye to Ginny. He knew it would be forever for them to leave if everyone else was awake to say good bye to them. They need to leave and quickly so he couldn't have long goodbyes from everyone. 

Hermione let out a sigh and then went over to Ginny and locked her in a hug. "I'll miss you Ginny. I promise to keep the boys in line while we are gone," she said softly, laughing lightly of course joking around a bit. "Stay out of trouble because Harry won't be there to save you this time around."

"Hermione stop trying to make me feel better because you are only making it a lot worse then it already is," Ginny mumbled into Hermione's shoulder and then hugging Hermione back lightly. She didn't want them to go, not without her that is. She wanted to go with them so badly but Harry told her she just couldn't and made her stay behind.

"Fine then you have to make me feel better," Hermione said, letting go of Ginny and moving into Ron's arms which he wrapped protectively around her. "A very hard task sometimes really."

"What do you mean? You aren't upset and sad like I am?"

"Oh really? I have been almost half the summer. Ron and I did a rather good job at hiding it though," Hermione said softly, putting her arm around Ron's waist and laying her head on his shoulder. "Ginny, didn't you ever wonder why I cried in my sleep? Weren't you the one that complained to Ron about my crying and actually caused him to find out?"

"Yes," Ginny said in a soft whisper, sounding a bit unsure though she was completely sure of it.

"Hermione, are you sure you are ready to tell Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked, kissing the top of Hermione's head and pulling her cloak up a bit more so her collarbone would be hidden, she still had a nice red mark on her neck from his handy work. He was actually really proud of his work that he had left on Hermione a few nights ago.

Harry walked over next to Ginny and hugged her tight as he looked over at Hermione and Ron. "Tell us what?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the couple curiously. For once they where actually keep something from him and Ginny and he couldn't help but wonder. He didn't know what was up really but he knew he was about to find out.

"I am ready to tell them Ron," Hermione said softly, moving her head up and nipping Ron's ear lightly. "I lost my parents the day before Harry came to the Burrow. Voldemort killed my parents; my house made the front page of the Daily Prophet but none of you noticed or knew. I am going to deal with the person who did it personally because it was not Voldemort who did it, it was Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ginny, even Ron, where shocked as soon as her words came out. Ron was just now learning more of the details. Ginny looked at Harry and then back at Hermione. "Hermione, why didn't you say something?" Ginny asked, taking a chance to be the first one to ask about it.

"I just couldn't. Ron only learned by being a snooping little Weasley and found my letter I got. It wasn't so bad when he started to comfort me but I still couldn't tell you all," Hermione said softly, holding on tight to Ron. "I didn't tell Ron about the details though which is part of the reason why he is kind of shocked as well."

"Yeah, I will ask you why for that later. Right now we need to get going," Ron said, leading Hermione outside to leave Harry to say goodbye to Ginny.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you the details," Hermione said softly, walking along with Ron as he led her out to the front lawn. "I shouldn't have kept them from you. After all you where the one helping me through it."

"It is alright Hermione. We will get through this and deal with the weasel that is Malfoy during the war," Ron said, pulling up Hermione's cloak up over her collarbone again to keep her red mark covered up. "I left a nice mark on you that might take a few more days before it's gone," he whispered in her ear and then kissing it lightly.

Hermione giggled lightly and then laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "Thanks but aren't you proud of the fact that you left your mark on me?" she asked, the subject completely changing now to something completely different.

"Yep!"

"Ready to go you two?" Harry asked, coming out of the house and Ginny standing in the doorway, watching like a sad puppy as Harry left her. "Let's get going before anyone wakes up and so we can get a nice start."

Hermione and Ron joined Harry and waved goodbye to Ginny before turning away and walking across the yard together. Hermione was of course in Ron's arms as the two walked and Harry along side them. None of them knew what exactly laid ahead of them but they knew they where ready for it. All they could hope for sure was things would turn out alright and they would be able to go on living with the ones they loved the most. It was all they could hope for really and could only hope it would come true.

* * *

**It doesn't matter because...**

**The End!**


End file.
